jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pryce Fisto
Pryce Fisto is the hybrid son of the famed Jedi Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura. Biography Birth (19 BBY) "Yes dear. You are with child." -Talia Shai Aayla Secura gave birth to Pryce Fisto on Felucia in 19 BBY. After the attempted assassination on her life she struggled through the forest and was found by two Gossams. They cared for her and nursed her back to health. They also informed her of her pregnancy. Unfortunatly, she died during the difficult birthing process of her hybrid son. Childhood (19 BBY - 14 BBY) After the death of his mother, Pryce was adobted by the Gossams that found and cared for Aayla, Kal Shai and his wife Talia Shai. His early child hood was somewhat uneventful, although Pryce did develope his own connection to the Force without any training. By the time Pryce was found by his first Jedi Master, Pryce was already able to levitate himself and use telekenisis on objects. He could also recite the Jedi Code verbatim. Apprenticeship When Pryce was five years of age he was taken from Felucia to begin his Jedi training. He learned from some of the greatest masters the universe had ever seen. Master Chak Ra (14 BBY - 4 BBY) In 4 BBY, Togrutan Jedi Master Chak Ra came to Felucia searching for a flux he felt in the Force. The flux turned out to be Pryce so Chak Ra stayed on the planet to find out about him. He found the Shai's homestead and question about the child. They informed him about who his parents were and expected him to take Pryce to begin his Jedi training. "Will you take him to train him, Mr. Chak Ra?" "You want him to be trained?" "Of course. The Jedi have to return sometime. Why shouldn’t Pryce be a part of what his parents believed in? What they died for?" -Kal Shai and Chak Ra And so, Chak Ra took Pryce Fisto from Felucia to Utapau. Where he would begin his training in the ways of the Force. After some time though, Chak Ra knew that he would be unable to properly train Pryce in certain aspects that were vital if he were to become a Jedi that parralled his father. So Master Ra arranged for Pryce to leave Utapau to be trained by some of his oldest friends from the Jedi days of old. When Pryce was fifteen years of age, Master Ra gave Pryce a ship, The Jade Barracuda, a Mon Calamari Intergalactic Cruiser. He handed the ship over to Pryce and told him his time as his Padawan was at an end. Pryce was then given instructions to go to Tatooine, where his next master would find him. Master Obi Wan Kenobi (4 BBY) Pryce travelled to Tatooine and was found by his next master, Obi Wan Kenobi. Most of Pryce's apprenticeship under Master Kenobi was not served on Tatooine though. Master Kenobi instrusted Pryce in the biulding of his Lightsaber. Pryce searched the local merchants and was able to aquire a Cortosis pipe. From this pipe he made his hilt and then he decided to travel to is father's homeworld, Glee Anselm, to search for his crystal. On Glee Anselm Pryce searched for weeks until he was able to come across a Mother Pearl from within a Glee Clam. During his time on the planet Pryce met with fellow Nautolans and gained their favor. He also communicated and won over the Sando Aqua Monsters. Apon returning to Tatooine Pryce completed his saber, which is pure white in color, and was told by Master Kenobi that he must go to his next and final master, none other than the legendary Yoda himself. Obi Wan put the coordinated on where to find Yoda into the Jade Barracuda and Pryce was put into a deep sleep to ensure Yoda's location was kept secret. Master Yoda (4 BBY) More comming soon... Night Jedi Pryce joined the Night Jedi at the Endor Citadel, close to its formation. He taught the Philosophy and Force ethics class on Endor. Pryce was a part of the Night Jedi mission to Mimban, and returned with a Wanderella. He fought against the Sith in the Sith Breakaway of 37ABY, and personally recaptured the traitor Diaeta. He would stay at the citadel, until he went missing at the time of the shift to Universe 1.5. But after much study and meditation, Pryce was able to shift to the new universe all on his own. Behind the Scenes Pryce's name is similar to that of his author Trey Price's surname. Pryce's name is actually how his auther's family name was orignally spelled in South Ireland where his family originated from. Category:Characters